Dragon's Port
by killslay
Summary: Portgas had her story before Ace and Luffy were born. Dragon remembers and can only think of happier times. *Warning* Spoiler for current manga arc.


Hi everybody! No, I'm not dead. It's just really hard now that I'm almost through with college and I'll have to (gasp!) get a job and become a respectable tax-paying member of society soon. Eh, it sucks but such is life. At any rate, I will be publishing another chapter soon on the Jinchuuriki Chronicles (yay!). I've got the story all lined out now, so I just have to finish writing the gaps in between and everything should go smoothly (assuming I have time to write, that is.). Anyways, here's some filler backstory on Ace and Luffy's mysterious mom who can't even get into a flashback! I hope Oda will reveal more about her soon and render my story redundant.

I do not own the rights to One Piece. Oda-sensei owns the manga, Toei Animation owns the anime, FUNimation owns the dub (YES!). I am making no money off of this, just some fun!

* * *

Dragon's Port

It was 4:03 AM, still dark and quiet within the quarters of the Resistance's base. It wasn't built to be comfortable, so usually one had to find a comfortable nook to get some shut eye. The higher ups had their own rooms, if you could call them rooms, and that was mainly to keep things in order. So when Alpha-neg was told to deliver a message to their leader, he was unsurprised to find light shining under Dragon's door.

_Doesn't this guy ever sleep?_ Alpha-neg wondered as he hesitantly pushed the door in.

Dragon's room was barely larger than a broom closet and was bare and Spartan. The only color found in the room was the map of the world that hung above Dragon's desk with multiple pins stuck in various locations. Dragon was hunched over his desk, one hand holding the receiver of a small Den Den Mushi to his ear as the other scribbled feverishly on a notepad.

Alpha-neg coughed uncomfortably at the door and froze as the Revolutionary's cold eyes fixed upon him.

"What is it?" The tattooed face was impassive and his voice curt and emotionless.

"Sir, pardon the intrusion. We've just intercepted a strange report in the East Blue…" His voice trailed off nervously under the Revolutionary's intense glare.

"And?" He snapped.

"I-it's probably nothing, it's just that this mysterious woman resembles one of the Straw Hats, Nico Robin. She's currently being impressed into working on the Bridge in Tequila Wolf."

"I see. Is that all?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then go."

"Yes sir!" Alpha-neg raced off.

Dragon turned back to his notes and held the receiver up to his ear once more. He frowned and wrote down the last phrase. The receiver was slowly placed back in its cradle as he reviewed his notes. He hovered over the last part, barely daring to believe it.

_The younger one is also in Impel Down. Details pending. Old Man out._

_You knew_, a laughing voice danced in his head, _you knew that this would happen. Ace may resemble her, but you know who really inherited her spirit._

Dragon lifted his head to the map where blue pins all converged around one tiny island. He paused, and then added a bright red pin in the center.

"It's begun." He whispered, "Are you watching…Cor?"

---

The first time Portgas Cor had ever laid eyes on him, she was dead drunk and sobbing. She woke up next to him, still clothed and nursing a splitting headache. She forced herself to leave him, despite his touchingly open and gentle bearing as he slept. She ate a huge continental breakfast courtesy of the hotel and left the bill for him.

She couldn't figure out how he managed to find her, days later. He wasn't angry as she'd expected but concerned. He hadn't asked, hadn't pressed, but somehow it came spilling out. The captain's death. The loss of her nakama. Everyone had left and she hadn't wanted to cling onto anyone, but she didn't want… She couldn't finish and let him hold her as she sobbed.

"You're a pirate." He told her, "You've been to the New World then. You should know that no one is ever alone."

And he'd held her and she'd let him. He was nice enough so she decided to stay in this port a little longer. The sea's siren call abated a bit every time she saw him.

The first time they did it was…awkward to say the least. They were both scarred, courtesy of rough living, and secretive. She didn't speak of her adventures and he remained silent about the nature of his work. She finally asked him his name as they lay sweat-soaked, sticky, and tired. She wasn't surprised to find out that he was a D. Monkey D. Dragon. He was silent when she whispered the Will of D, hushed and solemn. And then he rolled over and fell asleep, leaving her to huff in exasperation.

---

So she left him with the bill again and set off with a small mean crew of pirates. They were crewmates, but not nakama, but it was better than nothing. At least she was out on the sea once more, the horizon ahead pushing her ever forward.

The next time she saw him was from behind bars. He worked for the World Government. That shouldn't have surprised her but it did. His face was blank and emotionless as he stared at her and she glared and spat that she hated him. He looked the other way when she escaped, a small smile crinkling the corners of eyes as his superior bellowed at him. As she left, she yelled that she didn't hate him after all. So when they saw each other again in Fuschia Village, she paid for the drinks for once and he asked a question that made her pause.

---

It was small and simple, only two witnesses: a proudly beaming Vice-Admiral that had bellowed his approval and sent Dragon flying with a hearty slap on the back and a grim stoic Shichibukai holding a Bible. The Vice-Admiral, Hero of the Marines, didn't seem to mind her as a daughter-in-law at all and whispered his blessing with a surprisingly gentle hand upon her shoulder.

She stayed for an entire year on one island and strangely didn't feel trapped. Her body swelled as Dragon grew childish and excited. He destroyed every single attempt at a cradle, until she finally took pity on him and put it together as he sulked. His father even came by every now and then, tossing unsubtle hints about a future Marine officer in the making. Dragon laughed and said he pitied their future son. Cor privately agreed.

He wasn't there on the day their son arrived and Cor sweat and bled and swore him to the high hells. When he came and she was lying exhausted on the bed, his face was unusually solemn. He held their son briefly, staring at the sleeping infant intently. At last, he said that he would be leaving, orders from above. She somehow knew not to ask and quietly said that she'd named him Ace. Dragon's dark eyes studied his newborn son with new interest.

"A strong name. He'll live up to it."

---

He was gone for years. The walls of their cozy house closed in on her and the sea called alluringly. She went day after day to the harbor, not as so many approving women thought longing for her husband, but to hear the waves and the curses of the sailors and the endless cries of the seagulls. Restlessness tore at her heart day after day. Ace was no comfort either, only crying, puking, and pooping. Then one day, he smiled up at her as she changed him and suddenly the island wasn't so suffocating. As he grew, everyone remarked on how much he resembled her and she smiled to herself and knew that it was Dragon that her son took after. She'd panicked the first time her baby had collapsed without warning, but learned that it was only narcolepsy. Every time he fell over, he'd pick himself up again, with a stubborn determination so like his father's. She watched with delight as he grew strong and upright, only to be reminded that Dragon was not there to watch with pride.

Ace was two and safely asleep in his bed when the heavy pounding on the door echoed through the small house. She almost didn't recognize her husband in the haunted hollow man that stood before her door. His face was a cold mask and he barely said a word as she helped him inside. He didn't answer any of her questions and ate mechanically, not even meeting her eyes. That night, she knew what he wanted and let him mount her, staring up at the strange man that was her husband. He pounded harshly into her, each thrust felt like a blow. She refused to cry out and shut her eyes against the pain. Dragon finally cried hoarsely as he came and she felt warm wet drops hit her face and chest. She opened her eyes to see the mask had crumbled and raw pain contorted his face. She held him as he sobbed helplessly, finally her husband once again.

---

Ace wasn't interested in his father and just played with his back to the grim man. Dragon didn't pursue him and just watched their son play with his toys, a strange expression on his face.

"I didn't know." He said finally, barely above a whisper, "I swear to God, I didn't know."

She didn't ask. Garp came by several weeks later, concern plainly written on his face. They spoke in private and Cor decided it would be impolite to eavesdrop. If Dragon wanted to tell her, he would say it to her face. Years at sea had taught her that some things were best left alone until the time was ready. Soon after Garp had visited, a man from the World Government came to see them. He wore a disgusting sneer on his face and every word he spoke to her husband oozed with disdain. He taunted Dragon about cowardice and disloyalty, possible repercussions from the top that might include the family... Dragon finally snapped and sent the man flying through the door, a murderous expression on his face.

"Just be glad you're still alive!" The man shouted furiously over his shoulder as he raced away, "If your father wasn't a Vice-Admiral, you'd be on your way to Impel Down by now!"

Dragon had only spat in disgust after the cretin and ruefully apologized for breaking the door. Cor just told him in mock exasperation to repair the damage and start building a cradle while he was at it. It took several moments for that to sink in. He wordlessly touched her belly with the palm of his hand and then grimly turned away.

---

Ace was excited about the prospect of being a big brother, although she suspected that he thought "brother" was some kind of food. Dragon, although he didn't leave the island, was rarely at home as the new child grew within her. He'd disappear for days on end and then return just as mysteriously as he'd left. He was at the birth, though, and stoically held her hand as their second son came screaming and bloody, still wrapped in his placenta. He was smaller than his brother had been, but no less precious. She'd asked Dragon jokingly if he'd like to name this one. He'd held the boy quietly and simply uttered,

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

Ace hadn't liked his new little brother at first and only poked and pinched the wailing infant at every opportunity. Dragon watched their interactions with detached interest until she saw him say something to their eldest in private one day. From then on, Ace was strangely nicer to Luffy and very protective. She asked what he'd said only to receive a now rare genuine smile.

---

He left when Luffy was only two months old. The boys were sleeping peacefully in their beds, Ace's hand curled around his brother's little arm. She'd seen him staring at longingly at their for once peaceful and quiet sons and told him gently that he didn't have to hold back. He could love them, if he wanted to. He looked into her eyes and she was stunned by the despair and cold resignation in his fathomless eyes.

"No I can't. Not anymore. I cannot stay here any longer. Cor, do not tell anyone you were part of Gol D. Roger's crew. No matter what happens, do not try to find me."

He left and Cor knew he wasn't coming back this time. She might have cried and cursed him, but that would have done herself and him a disservice. She just hugged his favorite shirt that still smelled of him and sat quietly on their bed. She heard the seagulls, the waves on the water, the creak of the boat, the rustling of the sails, the roar of the wind, the shouts of the men. The sea called to her one last time as her captain's voice rang in her ears,

_"There are things that they cannot stop: a man's will, a man's dreams, and the change of an era. As long as a man longs for freedom, no one can stop these things."_

"I know." She whispered as a stray tear fell, wetting his shirt, "I understand."

* * *

Wow, that was angstier than I intended. Yeah, I went with "Dragon used to work for the WG and saw something that made him question every single aspect of their regime and caused him to go loco and start a huge rebellion against them" backstory. Garp still seems to be on good terms with his son, so I don't think it was a matter of them becoming estranged. I guess that, like Luffy's rivalry with Whitebeard to become Pirate King not affecting his relationship to his brother, Garp and Dragon still care about one another and remain in contact somehow.


End file.
